


-Angry Sex-

by PrincessSunriseDawn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Sex, I dunno what else to put for tags, M/M, Smut, There’s a whole bunch of apologizing in this, loki is a poopoo head, mentions of using toys, there’s KISSING, tonys a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunriseDawn/pseuds/PrincessSunriseDawn
Summary: Tony tries to use arousal to his advantage. It doesn’t work. But he does get angry sex in return so that’s fun.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	-Angry Sex-

Loki had just been sitting and watching whatever boring Midgardian show happened to be on the television at the time. Suddenly, Tony was in the room, making his way towards the god. He was smirking...

Tony climbed onto Loki’s lap, straddling him. He had something on his mind, and Loki wasn’t opposed to the possible outcome the straddling brought.

“Hey there babe,” Tony whispered in his wonderfully husky tone. “Can you do something for me?”

Loki shuddered and closed his eyes, savoring every moment of this. “That all depends on what you want me to do, love.”

Tony chuckled and trailed his hands up Loki’s chest, gripping the god’s shirt and pulling him closer to kiss him. It was a deep, passionate kiss- much more hungry than the daily gentle pecks they shared. They only shared these types of kisses when they were alone, unbothered by the rest of the world. It was usually followed by sex.

Tony broke the wonderfully long, delicious kiss- now mumbling between shorter, yet still extremely loving, kisses. “Can you tell Thor to bring mead back from Asgard next time he goes?”

Loki groaned against the genius’s lips, shifting under his weight. Of course. Why wouldn't Tony try and use arousal to get what he wanted? Now Loki was turned on and pissed off.

“Really? You do that in attempts to get me to ask Thor for favors? Dammit, just ask him yourself!”

“He listens to you! You know he does everything you ask..”

Loki huffed and pushed at Tony, trying to get him off before he could feel the effect of his little game. 

“No. I’m not doing that. Not after you pulled this stunt to ask.”

“But baby!” Tony whined, his grip tightening on Loki’s shirt. “Please? I’ll do anything you want...”

“Fine. Pleasure me then. It’s the least you can do, you tease.”

Tony smirked and leaned close to Loki, kissing his neck. “Can do.”

Loki rolled his eyes and held the billionaire’s hips. Tony made a soft noise and nipped at the god's neck, his hands quickly snaking underneath Loki’s shirt. 

“You’re lucky I can forgive you for this. If I didn’t love you so much, I probably would have smited you for trying to use me to get mead.”

Tony kissed up Loki’s neck, then pecked him on the lips again. He bit the gods lip as he moved, grinding gently against his leg. 

“Me in you or you in me?”

Loki gripped Tony’s hips and kept him still. “Me in you. Get to it.” 

Tony shuddered at the demand. Loki was always so insanely hot when he acted like this, so the billionaire wasted no time at all stripping both himself and the god. He eyed Loki’s hard-on and smirked.

“Have you had this since we started?”

Loki furrowed his brows and glared at Tony. “Have I given you permission to be a little asshole?”

Tony squeaked and felt himself grow harder at Loki’s retort. 

“N-no..”

“Didn’t think so. Now-“ A soft glow surrounded his hand, covering the palm in a thick substance. Lube. He slicked his cock up with it, then gave Tony a look. “Get to it.”

“But...”

“Anthony, you were fucking around with a toy earlier. And don’t you dare act like you weren’t fucking around. I heard you. Now, let’s hurry this up before I get unaroused and in an even worse mood...”

Tony blushed furiously as he caught Loki’s smirk. He knew Loki was playing with him but it felt like he also told him that the wasn’t happy with him using the dildo so often as he did. Especially without Loki being there to watch him do it. 

“Y-Yes, your highness.” 

Tony shifted and lined himself up with Loki’s cock, moving down to slowly take in the head. It was so much better than the mentioned toy… so good that Tony let out a soft moan already.

“Making noise so soon, pet?” 

Tony whined as Loki pushed him down, forcing him to take more of his length into him. 

“Can’t help it... f-feels to good...” 

Tony moaned loudly as the entirety of Loki’s cock finally slipped into him. Loki just chuckled at the genius’s reaction.

“You act like you’ve never had my cock before. I can’t tell if that’s a good or a bad thing. Leaning more towards good, though.”

Tony didn’t say anything, he just ground and moaned. 

“Norns.. you’re so vocal about this… is it really that good?” Loki smirked, pulling Tony up and slamming him back down, filling him with his whole length again. 

“Ah- Yes... it is good,” Tony moaned, his fingers digging into Loki’s shoulders as the god bounced him on his cock.

“Good, good. That’s nice to hear, darling.”

Tony made a noise and leaned forward, crashing his lips into Loki’s. He gave him a sloppy kiss, moaning against his mouth. Loki just made a soft noise back, his grip on the billionaire’s waist tightening. He moved them so Tony was laying on the couch, Loki on top, pounding relentlessly into him.

Loki moved his head down- near Tony’s ear, and bit at it. “Don’t you dare ever use arousal as a tactic to get me to do things again, you whore..” He hissed, causing Tony to shiver. 

Tony’s arms wrapped around Loki’s neck, and he dug into the gods back. He let out a sharp moan as Loki hit against his prostate. “Ah- fuck! I’m sorry, babe... I won’t do it again. O-oh god...”

“You better be sorry… trying to use me to get alcohol.. you’re lucky I’m even fucking you right now!” Loki growled, thrusting himself deeper into the billionaire. 

“I-I am sorry! Oh, Jesus fuck…” Tony’s breathing hitched as Loki curled his fingers around his cock.

“Are you really? You’ll only be reaching orgasm if you promise me you won’t pull this shit again...” Loki’s thrusting sped up. He himself was close to climax.

Tony whined and squeezed his eyes shut. “I won’t ever do it again, I p-promise. I’m sorry f-for doing it, babe.” 

The god finally let out a moan as his thrusting got more out of control. He slammed desperately, wanting nothing more than release now. He got his apology, now he would get what he originally wanted. 

Tony gasped and bucked into Loki’s hand, letting out broken moans. The overwhelming pleasure from everything was too much.

“Loki, I’m gonna-“ He was cut off by a sloppy yet desperate kiss. Tony whined and moaned against the gods lips, not able to hold his release back.

“Yes, come for me Anthony...” 

The billionaire arched his back and spilled onto Loki’s hand, a long moan escaping his mouth. The god followed suit, slamming deep one last time into the genius and releasing with a grunt. 

Tony cupped Loki’s face, laughing softly as he kissed him. 

“That was amazing… angry sex with you is probably my new favorite thing.”

“Anthony, I swear to gods if you start doing shit to purposely get me to fuck you angrily, I’ll just leave,” Loki retorted as he pulled out of the billionaire.

“Wait no! Not what I wanted, please don’t leave,” Tony whimpered and clung to the god.

Loki chuckled. “Then don’t upset me just for sex. I’m sure I can manage rough sex when not wanting to strangle you.”

“Damn, babe. Didn’t know you were into that.” Tony smirked.

“Shut up or I’ll actually strangle you,” Loki grunted.

“Okay, okay. My bad. Sorry. Will you forgive me?” 

“If you be quiet and cuddle with me, yes. I will forgive you.”

Tony wrapped his arms around the god and smiled. “I can do that. Do you need anything else before we settle down and will probably fall asleep?”

Loki just grunted, pulling Tony closer. “You talk too much. Just be quiet...”

Tony made a soft noise and smiled as Loki closed his eyes and lay back against the couch, keeping Tony right there with him. 

“I love you, Lolo.”

Loki sighed and smiled. “I love you too, Anthony.”


End file.
